wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lapis Lazuli (Nose Gem)
Lapis Lazuli is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. He was a Crystal Gem who fought during the Gem War and worked with Azurite Geode and Blue Mussel Pearl. He went missing in action, but his shield can be found in the Gem Battlefield. Appearance Lapis Lazuli looked like any other Gem from his species, save for a longer face, lack of nose, and smaller eyes. He had white patches on his skin, located from the head up, around his hands, and feet. The palms of his hands and soles of his feet still retained his normal complexion. His gem placement is where his nose would have been. During his time as a Crystal Gem, he wore a long open skirt over dark kneecap high shorts. The skirt featured half of a large, white star with a blue-purple outline at the bottom edge. The belt around it was tied into a bow. Personality Lapis Lazuli was upbeat, outspoken, but air headed. He had a carefree nature and seemingly free of worries, even in a tense environment. It was enough to make him a big procrastinator, often putting things off until a much later date. It's speculated that this might have been a way for him to cope with being involved in life-threatening situations. He was entirely motivated and driven by instinct, doing what feels right to him without putting much thought into it. Lapis was very flirtatious, but also oblivious to those who reciprocated. It was hard for him to take notice of another's affections as well. Lapis was very fond of beaches and grassy plains found on Earth. Abilities Lapis Lazuli has standard Gem abilities. Before he became a Crystal Gem, Lapis Lazuli was a terraformer. His job was to reshape Earth for Pink Diamond's colony. Although he wasn't very experienced in fighting, he was able to manipulate the Earth's water perfectly, which gave him a large advantage over his opponents. Skillsets * Tower Shield Proficiency: Lapis Lazuli's weapon was a tower shield. He used to protect his allies. However, he would often misuse it as a surf board with the help of his hydrokinesis. Unique Abilities: * Hydrokinesis: Like others of his kind, Lapis Lazuli was able to effortlessly control water and liquids. ** Wings: Lapis can create wings made of water from his gemstone. It was demonstrated in a more comedic fashion and it's unknown if he flew that way. History With other lapis lazulis, Lapis was sent to Earth to work on Pink Diamond's colony under Azurite Geode, his superior at the time. Like her, Lapis was enthralled by Earth's beauty. He, Azurite Geode, and Blue Mussel Pearl eventually met Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, who asked them to be part of her rebellion. Lapis immediately joined whilist coaxing the other two to join him. When they agreed, the four of them set up a system to maneuver defected Gems to a safer place. While Azurite Geode and Blue Mussel Pearl were secret members, Lapis was more open about it. He became a look out for Gems as well as provided distraction when guards are nearby. He actively took part in the war until he went missing. It's not known what happened to him, but his tower shield remains embedded within a bush of strawberries on the Gem Battlefield. Relationships Azurite Geode His former superior, Lapis Lazuli never held any ill will towards her as she treated him with respect and shared the same fondness for Earth. He cared enough to try and get her to join the Crystal Gems. Blue Mussel Pearl While not much is known about their relationship, Lapis Lazuli was at least friendly with them. Trivia * Lapis Lazuli was based on the real life gemstones with calcite because, according to N.R. Wynter, lapis lazulis with pyrite were overdone and worked with the surfer motif. ** The white patches on his skin were meant to appear as if he put on large amounts of sunscreen. "Also I decided to base him off of a lapis lazuli with calcite because a) everyone and their grandma makes lapis lazulis with pyrite and b) I was going with a surfer motif so I wanted to make his lighter patches of skin look like he rubbed a shitton of sunscreen on himself." https://nrwynter.tumblr.com/post/176524564186/okay-so-i-made-this-character-about-a-year-ago-as * Lapis Lazuli was created as a response to negativity surrounding gems with he/him pronouns. Gemology * Lapis lazuli is a metamorphic rock. ** Its chemical composition is (Na,Ca)8Al6Si6O24(S,SO)4, has a MOHS scale hardness of 5.5, and has an isometric crystal system. * Lapis lazuli contains mostly Lazurite (25-40%) in its chemical composition, the source of its blue color. ** They can also contain calcite, sodalite, pyrite, and other minor constituents. * It forms in limestone or crystalline marble. * Afghanistan and Pakistan are the world's biggest lapis lazuli traders. * The stone was treated with water to reveal its colors. * There is lore tied to lapis lazuli: ** People of the Middle Ages believed the cosmos was reflected on the gem’s surface ** Ancient Egyptians thought it was a stone of truth and sometimes used it for serving judgment. ** Emperors of China wore lapis lazuli as a symbol of power. * The name Lapis Lazuli comes from Arabic and Latin origins. Lapis comes from the Latin word meaning “stone” and Lazuli comes from lazulum, derived from the Arabic word lāzaward meaning “blue”. * Metaphysically, lapis lazuli is the stone of Truth and Enlightenment. It encouraged honesty and help one be courageous in the face of truth. ** Lapis lazuli was revered as a stone of royalty, gods and power, and wisdom. ** Additionally, it promotes learning, creativity, friendship, bringing harmony in relationships.and awareness to expand certain points of view. Gemstone Gallery Lazuli-Jam.png|Lapis Lazuli character sheet. Noseli.png|Lapis Lazuli with his water wings out, making it look like a long mustache. Lapiswip.png|Lapis Lazuli concept art. References Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Blue Category:Crystal Gems Category:Rocks Category:Metamorphic Rocks Category:Era 1 Gems